¿Crees en los ángeles, Sasuke-kun?
by Adds09
Summary: Él había dejado de creer en los ángeles, pero ella insistía en que existían. / ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? ...Los ángeles son buenos, Sasuke-kun.
1. Chapter 1

No vayan a creer que vivo metida en la página, no. Hola, de nuevo jajajaja xd

Anoche me puse a escribir (por no tener más nada que hacer) y bueno, salió un fic corto de cinco capítulos (sí, ya está listo), y aquí les traje el primer capítulo a ver si les gusta.

Está narrado todo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y ya alguien por ahí lo leyó y me dio el visto bueno.

De todos modos lean y díganme:3

Nos vemos al final:3

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_Esa pelirrosa era bonita._

Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar al mirar por la ventana de mi salón, hacia la otra calle, a la chica de cabello rosa que se sentaba cada día, durante las mismas dos horas, en ese columpio y miraba hacia ninguna parte.

Ella sólo se sentaba ahí, quieta. A veces se columpiaba y a veces la veía gesticular con los labios y las manos. Parecía estar cantando. _O al menos eso deseaba, no quería pensar que la chica estaba loca. _

Pero una parte de él pensaba que sí lo estaba.

Porque no era normal. Es decir, ¿cada día, durante las mismas dos horas, sólo sentarse ahí y ya?

¿Qué acaso la chica no tenía un hogar?

Ese pensamiento le hizo arrugar la frente. ¿Y si no tenía hogar? Pero igual era absurdo. Ella sólo estaba ahí, sola, muy quieta y con la mirada perdida en algún punto que él no lograba enfocar.

Llevaba viéndola hacer lo mismo por dos meses seguidos. Nunca antes había sentido una curiosidad tan grande en sus escasos 17 años… Pero, joder, esa chica era bonita y siempre estaba sola _y él no quería que ella estuviera sola._

No era mucho de sentimientos o cosas parecidas, pero no era normal, y una pequeña parte de él estaba preocupado por esa pelirrosa.

Y eso era otra cosa, ¿pelirrosa? ¿Acaso eso era normal?, nunca antes había visto ese color de cabello en una chica. _Tsk, seguro se lo tiñe._

Pero entonces… si se lo tiñe, quiere decir que debe tener dinero o por lo menos una casa.

Y volvió a la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué demonios esa chica debía sólo sentarse ahí, por las mismas dos horas, a hacer nada?

_Realmente no quería que estuviera loca._

Era muy bonita para estarlo.

Y parecía ser joven. A simple vista –y de tan larga distancia- no lograba ver si llevaba maquillaje, pero su vestimenta no era muy elegante que digamos.

Siempre llevaba unos converse clásicos puestos. Y al parecer el mismo pantalón –aunque a veces usaba uno negro- , lo que variaba era la camisa. Siempre unicolor. Y con colores tan exóticos, que con ese cabello y esas camisas, llamaba la atención de todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella.

_Ella parecía levemente familiar._

El sobresalto que me inundó en ese momento fue inexplicable. La pelirrosa había estado viendo hacia el colegio, como buscando desesperadamente algo, hasta que posó sus ojos en mí.

Y su mirada era tan desgarradora, que me había puesto inquieto de sólo verla. Tenía los ojos verdes.

_Esa chica era más que bonita, era hermosa._

Pero lucía triste y desganada. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Ella tampoco lo hacía.

No sonreía, no hacía más que columpiarse suavemente mientras me veía.

Salí de mi aturdimiento cuando el profesor de matemáticas anunció que debía irse temprano ese día y no dudé en ponerme en píe y salir del colegio.

No pensaba en nada que no fuera saber su nombre.

Porque debía tener un nombre, ¿verdad?

Y sus ojos… Dios, nunca había visto ojos tan tristes como esos. _Pero creía haber visto esos ojos antes._

Pero cuando logré salir del colegio y llegar al otro lado de la cera, ella ya no estaba.

-¿qué demonios? –susurré.

Hace unos minutos ella estaba ahí, no se había tardado tanto en bajar, ¿o sí?

Se sintió mal.

Miró hacia todas partes, buscando esa cabellera rosa junto a esa llamativa camisa verde fosforescente. Pero no la encontró_. Y el sentimiento fue tan real, y tan repetitivo, que se asustó. Deja vú, lo llaman._

Él sólo se quedó ahí, pasmado, viendo hacía en donde minutos antes había estado sentada la bonita pelirrosa.

Pero ya no estaba.

Ella se había ido.

…_**¿Crees en los ángeles, Sasuke-kun?**_

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Sí, lo sé, es muy corto... y todos los otros también son así, por eso digo que es un fic sumamente corto. Lo iba a hacer un one shot, pero preferí desarrollar los escenarios por separado.

Ojalá les haya gustado, y sí es así, déjenmelo saber para subir el otro capítulo muy rápido:3

Nos leemos en el próximo o en la continuación de mi fic, Muñeca.

_¡Adiós! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola linduras ¿cómo están?, espero que bien. Yo ando con dolor de espalda por insolación t.t pero aquí les traje el segundo capi de esta pequeña historia, creo que no les está gustando porque no me dejaron saber sus opiniones t.t de todos modos aquí traje la conti. Ya va tomando forma, ojalá les guste.

Nos leemos al final:3

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Cuando llegué a casa, estaba de mal humor. Cuando se me pasó el aturdimiento y volví al colegio, me di cuenta que la chica había estado jugando conmigo.

Era absurdo, no me conocía, pero lo hizo. _Sé que lo hizo._

Antes de todos esos meses, jamás la había visto. Y aunque algo dentro de mí daba un vuelco cada vez que recordaba sus ojos, recordaría esa cara si la hubiese visto antes.

_¿Verdad?_

Lancé el bolso en el sofá y entré en la cocina. Mamá estaba cocinando, "feliz" como siempre, mientras me saludaba con un beso –y las manos todas sucias- y me preguntaba sobre mi día.

Mikoto nunca reparaba en mi humor _–desde ese día ya no reparaba en mí-_, dice que es algo que saqué de papá y que no cambiaré nunca.

No es que sea amargado o algo así, pero no soy de hablar mucho, más bien me siento sólo a escuchar y analizar las cosas que me interesan.

No era como los otros chicos, en eso estaba claro.

Prefería meterme en un libro antes que estar follando con una chica de la cual no sé ni su nombre.

No me malentiendan, lo hice una vez y ya saben lo que dicen… de los errores se aprende.

Comí en silencio mientras mamá y papá –que había llegado hace rato- se habían enfrascado en una de sus conversaciones triviales, como hacen siempre desde hace un tiempo.

Cuando terminé le ofrecí mi ayuda a mamá y me retiré a mi cuarto.

Me di una ducha, lavé mis dientes y me lancé en la cama.

Una hora. Una estúpida hora dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Lo único que veía al cerrar los ojos, eran unos ojos verdes cargados de tristezas.

Me senté de golpe y me pasé las manos por el rostro. Miré hacia el reloj y… ¿qué?

No llevaba una hora dando vueltas, sino cuatro. Eran la 1:25am y debía despertar a las 6:00am, y si seguía a como iba, no dormiría nunca.

Me levanté a la cocina a tomar algo de agua y me devolví al cuarto. Pasé de largo la cama y me enfoqué en la ventana. La abrí y salí a través de ella.

El techo era amplio y podía acostarme si quería, pero hacía frío y prefería sólo sentarme a ver las estrellas.

_A él le gustaba acompañarme a verlas._

La calle estaba tan tranquila, las luces de los vecinos apagadas y todo estaba en silencio.

Hasta que escuché un leve canto, muy bajito y no sabia de donde provenía.

Me extrañé, no había luces encendidas ni ventanas abiertas en las casas de los vecinos, tampoco se veía a alguien en las aceras. Entonces ¿quién estaba cantando?

Traté de agudizar el oído pero no encontraba de donde provenía la voz. Sólo llegaba a escuchar algo de la letra.

…_Y cuando todo está oscuro, levemente iluminado, yo estaré ahí… Basta sólo cerrar los ojos para verme…_

Y quería seguir escuchando, si no fuera porque la chica calló. Me di cuenta que era una chica cuando logré escuchar mejor. Pero no veía a nadie.

Era una voz tan dulce…

Esperé largo rato hasta que decidí entrar y dormir. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj, casi preferí quedar despierto.

Las 3:55am.

Mierda, creo que cuando despierte querré matar gente.

Me acosté y, contra todo pensamiento de no poder conciliar el sueño, caí dormido aún con la voz en la cabeza mezclándose con los ojos tristes y apagados de la bonita pelirrosa.

_Esa voz resultó tan familiar._

* * *

Estuve tentado a no venir al colegio ésta mañana, si no fuera porque necesitaba ver y hablar con la chica del columpio.

Soñé con ella, con sus ojos y con sus labios, y eso ya me estaba empezando a perturbar.

Entré a la clase y me senté en mi puesto al lado de la ventana. Ella no estaba. Aún faltaban 5 minutos para que la clase comience y para que ella llegue.

No aparté la mirada de la ventana hasta que Kakashi –nuestro querido profesor- me obligó a prestar atención. Al cabo de 10 minutos, él se había enfrascado en corregir unos exámenes mientras nosotros resolvíamos algunos ejercicios. Miré por la ventana nuevamente y ahí estaba ella.

Casi caigo de mi asiento cuando me di cuenta que me miraba. Ésta vez no se estaba columpiando, sólo estaba ahí, sentada.

No sé cuanto tiempo duramos así, pero me picaban los píes por ir hacía ella, pero una parte de mí –la racional- me obligaba a quedarme sentado, contemplándola.

Cuando sonó el timbre logré ver un pequeño cambio en su rostro y aun cuando estaba algo lejos, logré ver que se tensaba.

Parecía estar luchando internamente con ella misma hasta que apartó la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

Agarré muy rápido todas mis cosas y corrí. Empujé a todo aquel que se quedara estancado frente a mí y crucé la calle.

No estaba.

¡De nuevo se había ido!

Me giré y empecé a caminar hasta que escuché un susurro apagado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

_Esa voz…_

Busqué con la mirada y encontré los ojos con los que había soñado.

_Era hermosa... y lucía triste._

-¿No quieres responder?, lo siento, me iré. –Empezó a caminar y sentí que daba un paso hacia ella.

-Sasuke. –Respondí. La vi sonreír. Algo se removió muy fuerte dentro de mí, tan fuerte que dolió.

-Es un bonito nombre. –Empezó a caminar de nuevo dándome la espalda. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Tú como te llamas?

Ella pareció no escuchar, sólo siguió caminando y yo me debatía entre ir hacia ella o alejarme.

Cuando estaba a varios pasos lejos de mí, escuché su respuesta.

-Sakura. –Y aún cuando estaba de espalda a mí, sentí su sonrisa en su voz.

…_**Los ángeles sí existen, Sasuke-kun.**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merece reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, aquí traje el tercer capi a ver si les gusta la historia.

Háganme saber sus opiniones, así esté feo o algo así, todo cuenta c:

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Creo que está de más decir que esa noche fue extraña. Todo en casa fue igual de monótono, pero dentro de mí todo estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Sakura. Así había dicho que se llamaba y no podía sacar la dulce voz de mi cabeza.

Sentía que la había visto antes. Al verla hoy, de tan cerca, algo en mi mente hizo explosión. Pero por más que trataba de enfocar, no recordaba nada.

Opté por dormir rezando poder hacerlo.

…_No creo en los ángeles._

…_Los ángeles te cuidan._

…_Dices muchas tonterías para tu corta edad._

Desperté antes de que la alarma suene, aún no amanecía y yo me encontraba sudado.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

No podía decir si estaba soñando o me estaban hablando al oído, pero la dulce voz de Sakura daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Salté en la cama cuando la alarma sonó a las 6:00am. La apagué y me preparé física, y mentalmente, para este día.

_Necesitaba verla de nuevo._

Y en vez de entrar al colegio, me encaminé a la acera contraria y me senté en el columpio continúo al que ella usaba.

Y esperé.

Hasta que la vi aparecer, justo en la hora exacta. Iba mirando sus zapatos y levantó la mirada hacia mí y se vio sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Después de mucho tiempo viéndola, y aparte de aquella vez que cruzó su mirada conmigo por primera vez, la vi mostrando una faceta diferente. Estaba sorprendida y detuvo su andar a 5 pasos de mí.

-Hola a ti también. –Me encogí de hombros y desvié mi mirada.

-Hola. –susurró y la vi andar con paso vacilante hasta sentarse a mi lado. Y no pude tragarme la pregunta.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí, cada día, a esta misma hora? Es decir, estas solas, no haces nada y luces triste. –No la miré mientras decía todo eso y la oí suspirar.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –De todo lo que pensé, que podría responder, eso era lo último. La miré y vi que me miraba enojada.

-Lo siento, sólo es curiosidad. –Me sentí culpable, ella tenía razón de estar enojada. _No sabía más que su nombre, después de todo._

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Fue su turno de preguntar.

-No importa. –Me levanté del columpio y cuando ya había caminado varios pasos, hacia el colegio, escuché su dulce voz.

-¿Crees en los ángeles? –Me detuve abruptamente y giré a verla.

Había oído esa pregunta antes y abrí los ojos del impacto.

-¿Te conozco? –Pregunté consternado. Era demasiada casualidad.

Ella tardó varios segundos en responder.

-Aún no me respondes. ¿Crees en los ángeles? –Insistió. Lucía esperanzada.

-No. ¿Te conozco? –Pregunté de nuevo.

-No. –Fue su corta respuesta, se levantó y se fue de ahí.

Y esa fue la última vez que la vi.

…_**Y será un ángel el que me lleve de nuevo hasta ti.**_

* * *

¿Les gustó?, de todos, éste es mi capítulo favorito:3

**¿Merece reviews? **

Hasta el próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿cómo están?, yo no muy bien, a decir verdad. Pero aquí les traje la conti porque necesito distraer mi mente con algo, ojalá les guste y me lo dejen saber.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Una semana. Había pasado una semana y no volví a ver a la pelirrosa en el columpio.

La había esperado ahí los primeros tres días, y los otros dos esperé desde la ventana –escondido- por si no quería verme. Aunque eso no tuviera sentido; no le había dicho nada malo ¿verdad?

Sí, la había visto antes, pero no recordaba de donde.

Estaba loca. Hablaba de ángeles y daba respuestas escasas de información.

¡Estaba loca y me estaba volviendo loco a mí!

Necesitaba verla de nuevo.

Pero no tuve tanta suerte.

* * *

_**Tres años después.**_

Había terminado mi segundo año en la universidad cuando decidí mudarme de casa de mis padres. Ellos no me lo pusieron tan difícil y me fui a un apartamento que quedaba muy cerca del campus de la universidad. Empecé a estudiar Leyes _–como él-_ y me iba bien.

La verdad todo en mí estaba bien.

_Todo excepto los sueños._

Trataba de ignorar la voz que me cantaba al oído mientras dormía y la mirada triste de la pelirrosa en mis sueños.

No volví a verla, y aunque a los meses me había repuesto, aún la recordaba a la perfección. Y no es como si fuese mi amiga o algo así, pero algo en mí necesitaba verla. _Necesitaba saber que estaba bien._

No podía negarlo. La llegué a buscar por toda la ciudad, en cada esquina posible, pero era inútil. Pareciera que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

En la universidad conocí a Naruto, un rubio algo hiperactivo que logró soportar mi seriedad, y bueno, ahora no se despegaba de mí. Hablaba y hablaba y no se callaba nunca. Me caía bien ese rubio.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Sasuke? –Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, era divertido hacerlo enfadar- te estoy diciendo que quiero presentarte a una prima.

Suspiré, Naruto no cambiaba.

-No. –fue mi única respuesta. Estaba harto de que intentara buscarme novia.

-No te estoy dando a elegir, idiota. Te estoy diciendo que quiero que la conozcas. Además, tiene a una amiga, se llama Hinata, que es muy linda y me atrae mucho. Así que debes acompañarme, así tú distraes a mi prima e Hinata se enfoca en mí.

Así que eso era.

-Eres un idiota, pero está bien. –Y volví a suspirar al ver su sonrisa muy ancha y sus ojos muy brillosos.

* * *

Quedamos en cenar esa misma noche en un tipo de restaurant que poseía varios ambientes.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa al aire libre, era la única mesa ocupada del total de 5. Mejor así, sin personas mirando.

Al sentarnos, Naruto pidió una botella de vino al mesonero.

-Ella es hermosa, Sasuke, es pelinegra y es joven pero muy linda y… -Dejé de escuchar cuando al mirar hacia la puerta, vi entrar a la pelinegra de la cual seguro estaba hablando Naruto, pero lo que me cortó la respiración fue a la chica detrás de la pelinegra.

Era pelirrosa y poseía los ojos verdes que llevaban más de tres años atormentando mi tranquilidad.

_Sakura._

Iba vestida con un ligero vestido verde y llevaba el cabello largo y esponjado, con lindos rulos.

_Estaba tan distinta._

Escuché a Naruto presentármelas.

-..Y ella es Sakura Haruno, Sasuke, es mi prima. Sakura, él es Sasuke Uchiha. –Ella lució sorprendida al cruzar su mirada con la mía pero sólo duró un segundo, porque al otro sonrió coqueta y me tendió la mano. Tardé otro segundo en espabilarme.

-Un placer conocerte, Sasuke –Su voz fue sedosa y dulce, como la recordaba. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir mi nombre, pero sentía que algo faltaba.

-Igualmente, Sakura. –Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente y nos sentamos todos a la mesa, ordenamos la comida y las dos chicas se enfrascaron en una suave conversación. No lograba quitar la mirada de ella.

Sentí que Naruto me daba un codazo por debajo de la mesa. Lo miré.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Sasuke? Entiendo que Sakura sea hermosa y toda la cosa, pero regla número uno: disimula. Apenas te la presenté. Ella no es de irse con el primero que se le cruce en el camino. –Seriedad. Naruto estaba serio- Ahora mira como se hace. –Me susurró mientras sonreía levemente y lo vi tomar la mano de Hinata y llevársela a algún lugar a mirar el mar que estaba a lo lejos. Volví la mirada hacia Sakura.

Quería decir algo, pero no lograba que nada saliera.

Y es que ¿qué podía decirle, después de todo?

…_**Los ángeles son buenos, Sasuke-kun.**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merece reviews? **

Hola, **Suky minaze,** muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentarla c: sí, es una bonita historia (o al menos a mí me gusta), aquí está el capítulo 4 y quizás en dos días suba el último, ojalá te guste, nos leemos:3

Y a los demás, también, gracias.

Hasta el próximo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola. Sé que dije que actualizaría en dos días, pero me dije ¿por qué no hoy?, y bueno, aquí está el capítulo 5.

Y... como veo que no les gusta que sea muy corta la historia, pues, **¡les tengo un capítulo 6!**

Es un regalo, y es más largo que cualquiera de estos 5 capítulos. Es desde la perspectiva de Sakura y así entenderán su versión de los hechos, como quien dice.

Quizás mañana lo suba, ya está listo.

Ojalá les guste éste y me digan c:

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

-Después de mucho tiempo, _**Sasuke-kun**_. –La escuché decir. Y la cabeza me dio vueltas.

-Nos conocemos de antes. –No fue una pregunta. Ella sólo rió un poco.

-Sí, hace tres años que no nos veíamos.

Quería preguntarle por qué desapareció de repente, por qué iba siempre a ese lugar, pero no logré por donde empezar.

-No, me refiero a antes de esa vez. ¿De dónde nos conocemos?, no logro recordar. –Me sentía algo inquieto e inseguro.

Miré sus ojos. Eran los mismos, pero no la misma mirada. No lucía triste, lucía más bien segura de sí misma.

-¿Ya crees en los ángeles? –Me respondió con otra pregunta, tan serena y tranquila como el agua del mar por la mañana, mientras que yo estaba más que inquieto.

_La misma estúpida pregunta que se repite en mi mente cada noche desde nuestro último encuentro. _

Y pensé en ello mucho tiempo, y me volví a pensar la respuesta ésta vez.

-Sí. –Dije seguro. Ella se vio sorprendida.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, creo en los ángeles. –La estaba retando con la mirada.

-Bien, eso me sorprende. Las dos veces que te lo he preguntado, me has dicho que no. –Esperen, ¿dos?

-¿Cuándo fue la primera?

-Cuando teníamos 6 años. –Susurró y desvió la mirada hacia un costado, atrás de mí. No pude responder cuando sentí a Naruto sentarse a mi lado y a Hinata llevarse a Sakura a lo que debía ser el baño.

-Aceptó ser mi novia, Sasuke. Te dije que iba a funcionar. –Él lucía emocionado y muy en el fondo estaba feliz por él. Lo felicité y no volví a cruzar palabra con Sakura en toda la cena.

Hasta que nos tocó irnos y se estaban debatiendo en cómo regresar.

Yo había venido en mi auto junto a Naruto y al parecer Hinata en el suyo, trayendo a Sakura. Así que decidí ayudar un poco.

-Yo llevaré a Sakura. –me detuve un segundo a mirarla- Si ella quiere, claro. –Le sonreí.

Ella sonrió de vuelta y tomó mi brazo. Naruto se fue junto a Hinata (no sin antes darme una mirada de advertencia –Tsk, idiota-) y yo me metí en el mío, luego de abrirle la puerta a la pelirrosa para que subiera.

-Ahora, Sakura, ¿serías tan amable de terminar lo que empezaste? –La sentí reír levemente y conduje.

-No me has preguntado en donde vivo.

-Ésta vez no te dejaré escapar. Iremos a mi departamento y luego de obtener mis respuestas, te llevaré a tu casa.

Ella no dijo nada hasta que le abrí la puerta del departamento tipo estudio y se sentó en el sofá.

-Muy bonito. –Comentó. Le serví un vodka y me senté frente a ella con otro en mis manos.

-Explícate, por favor.

-No tengo nada que explicar. Pierde la emoción si no lo recuerdas. –La vi encogerse de hombros y fruncí el ceño inmediatamente. Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi disgusto porque me hizo un ademán con la mano para que espere y dejó su trago en la mesa junto a un suspiro.

Abrió su bolso y sacó una especie de foto algo vieja. Me la pasó luego de darle un vistazo y ahogó otro suspiro.

Se me heló la sangre.

En ella estaba yo, de unos 6 años, apróximadamente, junto a una linda niña de cabellos claros, entre amarillos y rosas, jugando en una casita con un perrito a un lado.

Y la recordé.

_**¿Por qué no crees en los ángeles, Sasuke-kun?**_

_**Porque ellos no protegieron a mi hermano.**_

_**¿Y dónde está tu hermano?**_

_**Muerto. ¿Y sabes? Él sí creía en ellos. **_

La miré. Y vi que tenía el rostro ladeado a un lado y la frente arrugada. Se me oprimió el corazón al seguir recordando.

_**Me tengo que ir, Sakura.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?**_

La sentí suspirar y cuando volví a mirarla, tenía las mejillas rojas y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

No sabía que decir. La había dejado cuando éramos muy pequeños, Sakura fue mi amiga _–mi primer amor-_ desde que usábamos pañales, pero al morir mi hermano, dejé de creer en los ángeles y ella insistía en que eran buenos.

Cuando mis padres quisieron huir de esa ciudad, yo estuve más que contento.

_Aunque la dejé atrás._

-¿En serio crees en los ángeles, Sasuke-kun? –Volví a mirar sus ojos tristes, como cuando la vi por última vez.

_Y no hace tres años, no, sino hace 14._

-Sí. –Y era cierto.

-¿Por qué? –De nuevo vi su mirada esperanzada.

-Porque ellos te trajeron hasta mí.

Y supe que todo estaba bien cuando me abrazó.

Supe que ése era mi lugar cuando le di un casto y leve beso y me sentí en paz. Era la pieza que faltaba en mi vida.

_Tal vez los ángeles no son tan malos. _

No me hicieron falta las otras respuestas, porque supe que ella no estuvo buscándome, ella sólo me encontró.

…_**¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo, Sasuke-kun?**_

_**Cuando los ángeles así lo quieran, Sakura.**_

* * *

¿Y, qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, porque es algo bastante diferente a todo lo otro que he escrito y es genial.

Gracias por leer c:

**_Respondiendo a sus lindos reviews:_**

**Suky minaze,** hola de nuevo, Suky. Pues... te tengo un capítulo 6! donde se revelan muchas incógnitas que no puede responder Sasuke, quizás mañana lo suba. Muchas gracias por comentar:3 espero éste te haya gustado. Saludos desde Venezuela.

**Princesa sakura,** hola, chica. Primero que nada, ¿pelirroja?, leí el capítulo varias veces y no encontré la palabra pelirroja en él, es más, Naruto ni siquiera hace alusión física de Sakura, sino de Hinata, y ella es pelinegra. Si vuelves a leer el capítulo, y vuelves a ver el error, dime en dónde está, para arreglarlo. ¿Has leído mis otras historias? ¡Muchas gracias!. Lo sé, lo sé... fue corta, pero hice un capítulo 6 y es algo más largo, mañana quizás lo suba. Gracias por leer a esta loca, nos leemos en el próximo. Ojalá éste te haya gustado.

Y a los demás, también, gracias.

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno... ahora sí se acabó t.t

Como dije en el capítulo anterior: éste ha sido un regalo y es, incluso, un poco más largo que los otros. Es desde la perspectiva de Sakura y bueno... ojalá les guste.

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

_**-Sakura-**_

Desde que mamá falleció aquel viernes, me había quedado sola. De eso han pasado dos meses. He estado tan perdida que me he dedicado a andar por la ciudad como una mendiga. Ir a casa me asfixiaba. Me volvía loca entrar al lugar y verlo vacío.

De todos los sitios que visité andando por ahí, hubo uno muy tranquilo, al lado de un colegio y algo me hacía sentir tranquila al estar ahí. Era un pequeño parque y tenía un columpio.

_Me gustaba ese columpio._

A mamá le gustaba columpiarme en un parque en mi antigua ciudad, dos horas al día, -las mismas dos horas que me siento aquí-, mientras me cantaba.

_Amaba oírla cantar. _

A veces yo también canto cuando ando sola por ahí, eso me hacía recordarla.

Llegué al sitio y me senté.

Ese día había algo distinto en el aire, estaba más liviano, más sereno.

Me empecé a columpiar mientras cantaba una de mis canciones favoritas.

Me estremecí de repente, como me pasa a menudo, y me sentí observada, como me pasa siempre desde que me empecé a venir aquí.

Volví la cabeza hacía el colegio para buscar el par de ojos que me miraban y me topé con una mirada oscura y penetrante.

Me congelé. En mi cabeza algo hizo clic y una bomba detonó en mi corazón.

Era Sasuke.

El mismo Sasuke que me dejó tirada cuando era una pequeña niña, una niña que lo quería. Fue mi primer amigo, mi primer mejor amigo y mi pequeño primer amor, ese de niños que nadie nunca entiende y que es puro y sincero. Ese que nunca llegué a olvidar.

Se fue cuando su hermano mayor, Itachi, murió. En ese tiempo no entendí muy bien su desespero y su dolor, pero me dejó una profunda tristeza cuando se marchó.

Di un respingo cuando sonó el timbre en el colegio y vi que se tensaba. Oh no, no quería verlo.

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo.

Llegué a casa sudando y jadeando y apenas cerré la puerta me deslicé por ella y mi mente se empezó a llenar de imágenes que había dejado atrás.

¿De todos los lugares en los que podía estar, tenía que ser justo al lado de su colegio?

_**Un ángel me llevará hasta ti, Sasuke-kun, lo juro.**_

Era tan pequeña…

Me acosté en el sofá evitando los cuartos y me quedé dormida.

Desperté de madrugada, me sentí sola y la respiración me empezó a fallar. Tomé un abrigo y salí de ahí. La ciudad no era peligrosa, oscura y solitaria, pero no peligrosa. Caminé sin rumbo mientras cantaba la canción que ella solía cantarme antes de dormir. La extrañaba tanto. Todos me dejaron sola. ¡Todos! Nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decir –Oh, vamos, Sakura aún es joven y no la dejaré sola todavía- ¡nadie! Ahogué un sollozo y volví a casa. Dormí con Sasuke y mamá en la cabeza.

* * *

No quería volver ahí, pero desperté con unas terribles ganas de verlo. Desayuné algo rápido y salí. Me senté en el mismo columpio y, aún cuando dije que no miraría hacia él, lo hice. Miré hacia la ventana y sólo logré ver su perfil. No podía apartar la mirada.

A los 10 minutos volteó súbitamente la cabeza y vi sorpresa en su rostro. Pero luego sólo me miró. Y caí en la cuenta de algo… Él no me reconoció.

Él no me recordaba.

_**Nunca te olvidaré, Sakura.**_

_**¿Lo prometes, Sasuke-kun?**_

Sonó el timbre y me debatía entre quedarme ahí para exigirle respuestas o salir corriendo. Opté por la segunda.

…Pero no llegué muy lejos. Algo me detuvo y me escondí tras el árbol que estaba cerca. A los dos minutos él llegó al lugar como buscando algo y, con dudas, me acerqué. Necesitaba saber si me recordaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunté con la esperanza de que saliera corriendo a abrazarme. Se me rompió el corazón cuando noté pura curiosidad en su mirada. -¿No quieres responder?, lo siento, me iré. –Empecé a caminar cuando sentí su respuesta. _**Sasuke.**_ No pude evitar sonreír. Su voz había cambiado y aguanté las lágrimas.

-Es un bonito nombre. –Quería salir de ahí.

-¿Tú cómo te llamas? –No quise responder, pero la estúpida esperanza de que me recordaría si le decía mi nombre, me oprimió el corazón.

-Sakura. –Y esperé 10 segundos, no tuve suerte. Sonreí de tristeza y salí de ahí.

* * *

Fue la misma rutina al día siguiente, sólo que la noche anterior no salí a dar vueltas por ahí como loca. Me quedé en casa y soñé él.

_Sasuke-kun. _

Y aunque me llenaba de tristeza su falta de memoria, quería volver a verlo. Necesitaba llenar los vacíos dentro de mí.

Cuando llegué al pequeño parque me detuve abruptamente y abrí la boca de la sorpresa. Ahí, al lado del columpio que suelo usar, estaba Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Logré preguntar.

-Hola a ti también. –Respondió indiferente. Pero si le era indiferente, ¿por qué estaba aquí?

-Hola. –Tomé asiento en mi columpio habitual y lo miré al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí, cada día, a esta misma hora? Es decir, estas solas, no haces nada y luces triste. –No me miró y yo lo agradecí. De todo lo que me podría preguntar, ¿debía ser eso?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –Estaba enojada.

-Lo siento, sólo es curiosidad. –Eso ya lo sabía. Decidí preguntar yo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No importa. –Se levantó de ahí, entre enojado y culpable y me entró la desesperación al verlo marcharse.

-¿Crees en los ángeles? –Seguro ahora piensa que estoy loca pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir al abrir la boca.

Él solía creer en los ángeles. A él le gustaba la oración al ángel de la guarda, pero dejó de lado su creencia –aún siendo un pequeño niño- cuando falleció su hermano. No entendí su terquedad acerca de eso, hasta que fui mayor y logré comprenderlo, un poco, por lo menos.

-¿Te conozco? –Escuché mi pobre corazón agrietarse un poco.

-Aún no me respondes. ¿Crees en los ángeles? –Insistí.

_La esperanza…_

-No. ¿Te conozco? –Se me partió el corazón con su respuesta, y se siguió partiendo otro poco más. Ahogué los sollozos y me tragué las lágrimas.

_No sirve de nada._

-No. -Salí de ahí.

Me derrumbé al llegar a casa y no sabía bien por qué me estaba asfixiando, si por Sasuke o por la falta de mamá.

Llamé a Naruto. Es mi primo y hace una semana me había ofrecido irme a vivir en uno de sus apartamentos.

A los meses había logrado vender mi casa y pude pagarle su apartamento. Era mi primo, casi como mi hermano, pero no quería deberle nada a nadie.

Y todo iba bien. Me repuse. Empecé la universidad e hice amigas.

Hinata y Naruto estaban enamorados y, aunque no se daban cuenta, eran muy lindos, yo no corrí con tanta suerte, pero estaba bien.

_Trataba de estar bien._

* * *

20 años. Ya tenía 20 años y han pasado 3 desde que lo vi por última vez.

Había quedado con Naruto e Hinata en cenar ésta noche. Había hablado mucho con ambos –por separado, claro- y les hice entender lo mucho que se quieren. Él me había avisado que llevaría a un amigo suyo y que le hiciera el favor de entretenerlo. Era un tonto, pero lo amaba, no pude negarme.

Cuando llegamos y pasamos la puesta hacía las mesas, mi corazón se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Sasuke era el amigo de Naruto?, tardé menos de un minuto en espabilarme y sonreír.

_Los ángeles están haciendo un excelente trabajo._

Hacía menos de un año que logré mentalizarme y superarlo, o lo suficiente, por lo menos.

Sonreí. Coqueta y segura, porque así me sentía. Ya había madurado y había dejado de lado el dolor y la tristeza. Había vuelto a ser la misma Sakura segura de sí misma que era antes de que mamá me dejara sola.

La cena estuvo tranquila y amena, Sasuke no paraba de verme y sabía que quería respuestas. Y ésta vez quise dárselas.

Llegó el punto en que quedamos solos y escuché su silencio. Decidí romperlo, no era buena quedándome callada.

-Después de mucho tiempo, _**Sasuke-kun**_. –Desconcierto.

-Nos conocemos de antes. –No pude evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación.

-Sí, hace tres años que no nos veíamos.

-No, me refiero a antes de esa vez. ¿De dónde nos conocemos?, no logro recordar. –Vi mucha inseguridad y frustración en su mirada y se me ablandó un poco el corazón. Pero no podía contarle nada antes de oír una respuesta afirmativa de sus labios. Era una necedad, pero necesitaba escucharlo. _Quería a mi Sasuke-kun de vuelta._

-¿Ya crees en los ángeles? –Tardó varios segundos en responder y salir del trance.

-Sí. –Dejé la sonrisa.

-¿Sí? –Sentí crecer la felicidad dentro de mí.

-Sí, creo en los ángeles. –Y vi tanta determinación y sinceridad en su rostro, que le creí.

Y apenas estuvimos solos en su departamento, y vio la foto, supe que me había recordado.

No sé si fue el destino, Dios o los ángeles, pero nos reencontramos. Y todo fue mejor que cuando éramos pequeños.

Y logré entender algo…

Estábamos unidos por un vínculo muy fuerte y, no importa cuando veces nos separemos, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar.

_**Te quiero, Sakura.**_

_**Te quiero, Sasuke-kun.**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿sí les gustó? Espero que sí:3

Hola, **Princesa sakura**, jajajaja tranquila, espero éste capi te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer, un abrazo.

Y los demás, también, gracias.

Ya se terminó):

Nos leemos en otra historia o en la continuación de Muñeca (la pondré el sábado)

Abrazos virtuales para todos:3


End file.
